


fireworks

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gay, I love these dorks, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, enjoy, kinda sucks, more like oneshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: boomgive it a chance?





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> like this sucks but

"Hey, Will," Nico said, "are you busy?"

"Uh, just a little," Will replied, chewing a pen and standing beside a patients bed.

"Oh, but Will, I'm sure Kayla can do your job."

"Oh, but Nico, I'm sure she can't." Will chuckled at Nico's persistance. "I have a break in ten minutes, can you wait that long?"

"No, I can't."

"Can't, or won't?" Will raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend smiling.

Nico sighed, and pointed a finger at Will, "fine. Ten minutes, my cabin."

"Deal. Now let me finish healing my patient! Shoo!"

Nico laughed as Will shoo-ed him from the infirmary, and left for his cabin.

7 minutes later, Will knocked on the door.

"You said ten minutes!"

"I have to keep you on your toes, right?"

"Oh, I'm on my toes alright," said Nico, going on tippy-toe to kiss Will.

Will laughed, "midget."

"Not all of us are blessed with giant-ish genes, you know."

"You're just incredibly small and very narked about it."

"Damn right I am. I could still kill you in a heartbeat though."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, babes."

"Babes?" said Nico, disgusted, "you can't call me babes. I am not babes."

"Yes you are, shut up, babes."

"I will kill you."

"I know," Will said, making himself comfortable on one of Nico's bunks. "Now, are we cuddling or what?"

"Well, i dont feel obliged to cuddle, since you called me babes."

"I'm sorry, babes," Will held his arms open.

"Hmph. I hate you." Nico lay down next to Will, and put his head on his shoulder.

"You love me."

"You are annoying."

"You find it endearing."

"You're right," Nico said, snuggling into Will more.

"Are you tired?" Will asked.

"A little."

"Go to sleep, weirdo."

"Sing me a lullaby."

""I can't sing."

"Please?"

"Fine, since its you."

Nico smiled and wrapped his arms round Will.

"Hush little baby, dont say a word,  
I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird.  
And if that mocking bird dont sing,  
I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
I'm gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass falls down,  
You'll still be the prettiest boy in town."

Will smiled, playing with Nico's fingers. "You never sleep in the day."

"Hmm."

"Are you just sleeping now so you can be awake in the night?"

"Somethin' like tha'."

"Weirdo. I love you, Nico."

"Love you too, Will."

Will stayed awake during Nico's slumber, just watching him sleep. Not in a weird Edward Cullen way, a 'ah my sleepy boy friend is so cute' way.

"You are eleven times cuter then you think you are," Will whispered.

Nico hummed in his sleep, "eleven times zero is zero," before conking out again, despite giving Will the biggest shock in the world.

Trying to steady his breathing, Will chuckled under his breath and the vibrations from his chest stirred Nico.

"Huh? What time is-" Nico yawned, "it?"

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

"Will! Was i not squashing you?" Nico seemed to notice how he was totally squishing Will, having fallen asleep on top of him.

"No, it's fine. It's eight pm, by the way. We missed dinner, and half way through the camp fire."

"Will, I stopped you going to dinner!" Nico hit Will's chest.

"It's fine, Nico! You needed sleep so I let you get sleep."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Will kissed Nico gently. "It's fine," he murmured before kissing Nico again.

"Whatever." Nico mumbled, "lets go to the camp fire."

Will pulled back suddenly, "you want to go to the camp fire?!"

"Its Harley's birthday. The hephaestus guys will have set up fireworks and things. I want to see them," Nico slid off Will, and pulled his (black) shirt off. "Come on," he chided Will, who was staring at Nico.

"Sorry, I'm coming."

"It's not the first time you've seen me shirtless, Will."

"Sorry- it's distracting."

Nico rolled his eyes, pulling on another (black) shirt. "Better?"

"Much," said Will pleasantly, taking Nico's hand and swinging them as he towed Nico from his cabin.

Nico chuckled, swinging his and Will's intertwined hands. 

"I have never seen you this excited to go to the camp fire before," Will commented.

"Yeah."

"Its weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good weird, it means your anxiety is getting better."

"Hm. Good. Come on, before the fireworks start." Nico dropped Will's hand and started to run towards the bonfire.

"You better not shadow travel, not on my watch, death boy!" Will yelled at Nico as he ran after.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Nico yelled back, laughing.

The two flopped on the grass behind the amphitheatre, watching the flames grow higher.

"I love you Will."

"I know. Come on, everyone's coming to the beach now."

"Yeah," Nico stood up, holding Will's hand. They made their way to the beach, in front of the other campers, and waited for the fireworks.

Half way through the show, Nico leant his head on Will's shoulder.

"What is it about my shoulder? Is it the only part of me you can reach?" Will chuckled as Nico shoved him.

"No. Its cause your shoulder is always warm."

"Are you cold?"

"I'm always cold."

"True enough," Will wound an arm round Nico and pulled the smaller into him.

"Is it an Apollo thing to be so hot?"

"Well, thank you. I do like to think i take after m-"

"I meant body temperature, you idiot."

"I know, and yes, it probably is." Will chuckled

"I like you being warm," Nico snuggled into Will.

"I like you."

"I like you, too."

"l love you," Will said, as fireworks exploded around them and happy birthday cheers rang out. He heard Nico murmur.

"Happy birthday. . I love you too."

"Good, cause it would be awkward if you didn't- OW!"

Nico slapped Will. "Way to ruin it."

"You love it, really."

"I do. I love you too."

"Yeah, I get your point. You can stop saying I love you, now." Will laughed.

"I am trying to be nice and cute. Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> this was also on wattpad and eh i thought id post it here too. i originally wrote it for my friend but you guys deserve to see it too right. 
> 
> comment what you thought!
> 
> take care xox


End file.
